worlds_endfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 2 Synopsis
The exploits of Tevoran and Company continue in World's End Chapter 2. Warning: Spoilers Ahead. Unless you've already completed Chapter 2, or simply don't feel like reading through the cutscenes, you should probably avoid this page! Episode 5 - August 12, 1427, Tiervan Jail Scene 1 - Tiervan Jail Ivan is thrown into a jail cell by Tiervan guards and discovers that his cellmates are none other than Vadim and Tevoran. He complains about being arrested for loitering, of all his crimes, and Vadim and Tevoran reveal that they were jailed for lewd conduct and trafficking human remains, respectively. Ivan is horrified at the prospect of spending the rest of his life in jail with the two of them, but Tevoran reveals he has concocted a "needlessly elaborate" escape plan and given the details to Ysabel. Ivan points out she may simply leave them to rot in jail, but Tevoran (somewhat unconvincingly) dismisses him. When Ivan asks for the details, Tevoran refuses to spoil things by unveiling his plan before it unfolds. Scene 2 - Tiervan Jail Exterior Ysabel, Casimir, and Oksana, true to their word, arrive at the jail gates in the guise of traveling prostitutes. The captain of the guard falls for the trick and allows them to enter, but is quickly disappointed by Ysabel's irritable attitude and conservative attire. Eventually, Ysabel loses her temper and shoots one of the guards; a battle ensues. Scene 3 Ysabel is relieved to have dispatched the perverted guards. Oksana expresses disappointment that they could not spare one for her to have her way with. Scene 4 - Tiervan Jail Ivan, Tevoran, and Vadim observe the battle from a hole in their cell wall. Tevoran begins the next phase of his plan. Ivan pretends to die while Tevoran complains that his corpse needs to be removed. When a guard enters the cell, Vadim ambushes him and kills him. Ivan points out that they still need to find their equipment in order to escape, but Tevoran claims that all prisons store their prisoners' effects in unlocked chests next to their cells. Sure enough, the group easily reclaims their possessions. Scene 5 Tevoran orders Ivan to release the rest of the prisoners as a distraction to aid their escape; however, two groups of prisoners recognize each other as members of rival gangs, and more guards arrive to restore order. Caught in the crossfire, Tevoran and Co. are able to wipe out all opposition. Scene 6 Tevoran and Co. reach the mess hall, where Tevoran expresses his disgust at the place while Vadim notices the guards in various states of drunkenness. More guards attempt to stop them, but Tevoran and Co. cut them down without mercy. Scene 7 The prisoners reach the final room of the prison, where they are able to regroup with their rescuers. The desperate guards call in the prison warden to defeat them; despite being irritable at having to fight, he challenges Tevoran and Co. Scene 8 After killing the warden, the group finally escapes to the courtyard. Tevoran wants to return home and celebrate, but Ivan, Ysabel, and Vadim concur that their actions have crossed a line and that it is in their best interest to skip town for the time being. Despite his reluctance, Tevoran agrees to flee the city. Episode 6 - August 30, 1427, Near Tierva Scene 1 - Foothills The group makes camp in the foothills on the outskirts of Tierva. Oksana prepares a meal for them, but their food is running low. Tevoran suggests going hunting for food, but Ivan simply buys canned sardines from a traveling merchant. Tevoran berates him for wasting his money on frivolities. Scene 2 - Forest Tevoran and Co. venture into a nearby forest and find many giant spiders and a pigman roaming around. Vadim states his preference of real meat over insect carcasses, but Tevoran refuses to be picky and attacks the wildlife. Scene 3 After slaying the animals, Tevoran discovers the pigman and decides it will be the best meal. The group worries it may not be safe to eat, but Tevoran is dismissive of their concerns. Suddenly, they are set upon by a large group of pigmen. Tevoran and Co. slay everything. Scene 4 - Foothills Back at camp, the group is enjoying their meal when they hear soldiers marching nearby. Tevoran briefly panics and thinks the Tiervan military has gone to extreme lengths to recapture them, but Ysabel recognizes the uniforms as Voronese. The group eavesdrops as the Voronese soldiers decide to take a break from marching. One questions why the girl they are transporting is so valuable, but is shot by his captain for his loose tongue, much to Ivan's bemusement. Ysabel wonders who the girl is, but Ivan believes that Tevoran and Co. should not get involved. However, Tevoran agrees with Ysabel and attacks the soldiers. Scene 5 After killing the soldiers, Ysabel excitedly demands to open the box, but Tevoran claims that as he is the leader, it is his privilege. However, he is unable to brute-force the crate open. The merchant from earlier arrives and offers some better equipment to aid his task. He gives the group a free axe as thanks for their earlier purchases. Tevoran returns to the crate, but its occupant breaks out on her own, revealing herself to be Aizu. The group is disappointed that their prize was not a pile of treasure or an attractive consort. Tevoran asks her why she was captured by the Voronese, but Aizu cannot remember. However, the cloaked woman from Hrvain arrives with a contingent of soldiers. The cloaked woman claims that Aizu belongs to her and Tevoran and Co. should return her. Aizu refuses to come with her and grabs the axe to defend herself. An entire legion of Hrvancais soldiers surrounds the group. Tevoran demands to know what both Vorona and Hrvain want with Aizu, but the woman refuses to elaborate. Tevoran and Co. refuse to surrender Aizu, and the group and their newest member proceed to carve their way through the battalion and defeat the cloaked woman. Scene 6 The cloaked woman is shocked at her own defeat, but dismisses it as a minor setback. She taunts Aizu, stating that she will never escape her, and flees. Ysabel again demands to know why two nations are gunning after Aizu, but she once again claims that she cannot remember anything. Tevoran states his intention to learn about Aizu so he can profit from the situation, but Ysabel wonders if they have simply mistaken her for someone else. Tevoran decides to take advantage of her unknown abilities and takes her into his custody. Ivan points out that going around with a girl wanted by two countries is a horrible idea, but Ysabel counters that they cannot leave her on her own. The rest of the party concurs with Tevoran, and they decide to return to Tierva. Episode 7 - September 8, 1427, Train Scene 1 Tevoran once again scams his way onto a Vorona-bound train despite Ivan's protests that they need to keep a low profile. He believes that due to Vorona entering martial law, criminal activity will be very profitable. Tevoran orders the group to rest for the time being. Scene 2 The group hears a knock at their cabin door. After a brief argument over who should answer it, Ivan opens the door and is promptly assaulted by a man in a cowboy hat. He demands the group surrender their valuables. Ysabel mocks him for his lack of weapons, but the man simply beats her aside and reveals that due to his martial arts training, his whole body is his weapon. However, Aizu, who has been napping throughout the ride, wakes up. Enraged by his attack on her friends, Aizu decapitates the robber with a single stroke from her axe, much to Ivan's shock and Ysabel and Tevoran's approval. The group is surrounded by more robbers, and everyone is forced to defend themselves. Scene 3 Tevoran and Co. fight their way through the train and confront the leader of the robbers. He introduces himself as Reynold Chesterfield and attempts to initiate polite conversation, but Tevoran and Co. are in no mood to talk after his men's attack on them, and the two groups proceed to fight. Scene 4 Reynold gracefully accepts defeat and surrenders. Ivan calls him out for his hypocrisy on trying to act like a gentleman when he robs trains for a living, and Reynold admits that he has only sunk to this level recently. Ysabel recognizes him as one of the band members from the tavern in Tierva. Reynold, as penance for his actions, offers his services to the group. Tevoran briefly mistakes this for an offer of sexual debauchery, but after being corrected points out that their group is big enough as it is. However, Reynold offers to pay Tevoran to work for him, much to Tevoran's delight. Tevoran returns to their cabin to rest. Scene 5 - September 9, 1427, Masori Tevoran's attempt to stay on the train with forged tickets fails spectacularly, and he and the group are thrown off the train in Masori. As he is cursing their ill luck, Zofia arrives. She reveals that the Voronese military has set up siege encampments all around Masori. Tevoran refuses to believe her, but Zofia also reveals that certain government officials have been bribed into aiding the invasion force. Tevoran realizes that they have no choice but to fight the invaders themselves, and an amused Zofia admits that she would love a front row seat for such a spectacle. Ysabel notes that attacking an entire army head on would be suicide, and Ivan shoots down Tevoran's idea of slipping out of the city quietly. He considers surrender, but Ysabel counters that the Voronese are willing to shoot their own soldiers, never mind an enemy prisoner of war. Zofia offers to use one of the two favors she owes Tevoran to give him a way out of the city. Despite their mistrust of Zofia, Tevoran and Co. decide to follow her for the time being. Scene 6 - Zofia's Mansion Interior The group arrives in Zofia's mansion, and she promptly seals the door. Zofia reveals that she has lured them into a trap, but when she tries to trigger it, it malfunctions. Tevoran and Co. promptly surround Zofia, and Tevoran orders Casimir to inject Zofia with a lethal poison. He demands the location of the exit in exchange for the antidote. She opens a secret passageway, but it seals itself shut. Zofia reveals that the safeguards have not been disengaged. She directs the group to a nearby flamethrower which will melt their way through the seal. As this will take several hours, the group decides to relax on the balcony. Scene 7 - Balcony On the balcony, the group enjoys Zofia's collection of alcoholic beverages. Ysabel considers the possibility of Zofia trying to poison them, but she dismisses her. A severely intoxicated Vadim attempts to flirt with Zofia, who promptly knocks him unconscious and drags him off to have sex with him. Aizu ominously proclaims that Vadim will be dead soon, and Ivan agrees. Ivan decides to partake in the drinking despite Ysabel's suspicions, and Reynold promises he will not allow anything to happen to them. Scene 8 - Zofia's Mansion Exterior Most of the group assembles outside Zofia's mansion in anticipation for the upcoming battle, with only Ivan, Tevoran, Vadim, and Zofia missing. Ivan is the first to arrive; when Ysabel mockingly suggests surrender, Ivan flatly states that he intends to die fighting if he must. Tevoran returns from scouting, and Vadim arrives shortly thereafter complaining of inexplicable pain; Ivan decides that they are all better off not knowing why. Zofia arrives last and reveals that she is still trying to break down the seal. To pass the time, Tevoran decides to go on a looting spree while the opportunity has arisen. He leaves behind Aizu to make sure Zofia does not attempt any further treachery, and the group makes for Masori. Scene 9 - Masori Tevoran and Co. arrive to find the Voronese invasion already underway. He announces his presence and intentions to the marauders, and an officer responds by ordering his soldiers and mercenaries to kill the group without mercy. Tevoran and Co. fights back and wipe them out. Scene 10 - Zofia's Mansion Exterior Back at Zofia's mansion, Aizu reports that the seal is still not broken. As Tevoran complains about Zofia's slow pace, the Voronese arrive with none other than the Redshields, Bernard and Claude. The Redshields notice Tevoran and Co. and decide that now is an excellent time to exact revenge. The Voronese captain signals the attack, and the group bunkers down for a last stand at the fortress gates. Scene 11 Overwhelmed by the enemy onslaught, the group decides to retreat into Zofia's mansion. However, Ysabel discovers that the front entrance has been blocked. Reynold decides to break down the door. Scene 12 - Zofia's Mansion Interior Zofia finishes breaking down the seal; she muses to herself that she can now flee with the antidote, which she stole while the group was drunk and asleep. However, she discovers that her antidote is a fake. Tevoran and Co. barge in, and Tevoran insults her for thinking she could outsmart him. With the escape route open, Tevoran allows Casimir to give Zofia the real antidote. The group flees, and Zofia uses a Molotov cocktail to decimate the pursuing soldiers. Episode 8 - September 11, 1427, Underground Scene 1 Tevoran worries about the elevator taking the group underground, but Zofia reassures him. She bitterly notes that she will have to use a certain trump card to escape. Zofia destroys her entire fortress, killing the pursuing soldiers. Scene 2 The group arrives at an underground mining tunnel which leads straight to Vorona. Zofia reveals that she does not know the tunnel's origin, but that her parents laid down the rails and she uses it to smuggle contraband between Masori and Vorona. She demands two volunteers to operate a mining cart called the Hellcar to take them to Vorona, and Ysabel conscripts Ivan and Vadim. The two irate men pump the cart all the way to Vorona while everyone else recuperates. Scene 3 Ysabel and Zofia argue about the quality of the ride, causing an irate Tevoran to order them to be quiet so he can hear Ivan and Vadim wear themselves down. Tevoran senses a change in the air, and Zofia reveals that the Hellcar is approaching a waystation, much to Ivan and Vadim's relief. Scene 4 The group arrives at the waystation, but crashes into a rock at the end. Due to the sudden impact, Vadim is knocked off the Hellcar into a large pit, brutally impaled upon a stalagmite, and killed instantly. Tevoran eulogizes him, but Ivan and Ysabel are dismissive. Tevoran immediately reclaims his gear. The group realizes that their progress is impeded by the pit, and notices several strange beings called subhumans lurking nearby. Thinking they must have caused the blockage, Zofia confronts their leader. The leader cannot communicate, so Tevoran and Co. attack. Scene 5 With the Hellcar disabled, Tevoran and Co. are forced to continue on foot. Zofia reveals that the hike will take a long while, and a bitter Ysabel notes that Vadim's untimely demise spared him a lot of agony. Casimir suggests the group take a short reprieve before continuing. Scene 6 The group enters a cavern just as Tevoran and Ysabel finish telling a story about a previous adventure. Tevoran notices many strange mushrooms strewn about the cavern. Zofia reveals that this is her garden and warns them that the mushrooms are poisonous. A living slime creature arises right in front of Tevoran, and Zofia notes that the organic defense system must be activating due to the approach of harvest time. She also reveals that the defense system cannot distinguish friend from foe; therefore, Tevoran and Co. is forced to destroy it. Scene 7 Tevoran complains about the environment attacking them. Zofia sees more creatures coming to attack the group, and another battle commences. Scene 8 - Several Days Later As the weary group continues their trek, Zofia complains about losing the Hellcar, revealing that her mother built it before being killed in the old war. Tevoran and Ysabel tell everyone to shut up. Ivan jokes that Ysabel can always shack up with his uncle Milan, causing an argument that nearly escalates into physical violence. A bemused Tevoran reveals that they are almost out of food rations. Zofia states that the next waystation should be a few miles ahead, but Aizu suddenly senses the subhumans approaching. The group hears a strange sound, but dismisses both it and Aizu's warning. Scene 9 Having realized that Aizu was correct about the subhumans, the group desperately flees to the waystation and takes up a defensive position. Zofia activates two nearby defensive turrets just as the mutants catch up to them on the Hellcar. While two of the subhumans drag the Hellcar away, the rest attack Tevoran and Co. As the battle starts, the turrets malfunction and attack both the group and the mutants. The group wipes out both the mutants and the turrets. Scene 10 Having slain the mutants and retaken the Hellcar, the group prepares to continue to Vorona. However, Ivan demands to know how Aizu was able to sense the subhumans' approach. She claims that she heard how hungry they were. Ysabel once again dismisses Ivan's worries, and Tevoran is impressed with Aizu's abilities. Reynold offers to take the deceased Vadim's place on the Hellcar, and he and Ivan are finally able to transport the group to Vorona. As they leave, Zofia wonders how the subhumans were able to get the Hellcar past the pit. Scene 11 - Vorona Throne Room Prince Martin of Vorona is summoned by his father, King Oskar. Martin reveals that Vorona has conquered Emeria and transferred control to Hrvain, as per their agreement. Oskar notices Martin's unease; Martin reveals that he is troubled by the ruthlessness of their generals. Although Oskar is satisfied with their approach, citing few Voronese casualties, Martin states that many generals have been torturing prisoners of war for their own amusement. The soldiers are encouraged to loot and pillage without remorse. Oskar dismisses Martin's worries, but Martin continues to question his father's decisions. Oskar flatly states that the whims of the commoners mean nothing to him before summoning his other son, Prince Rudolf. Oskar declares Rudolf heir apparent and dismisses him. Both Martin and his sister, Princess Vera, beg him to reconsider, as Rudolf is a drug-addicted lout, but Oskar's adviser Duriken tells him they should be thrown in the dungeons. Oskar agrees. As he is being dragged away, Martin threatens to kill Duriken for his poisonous advice. He then attacks the guards arresting him and orders Vera to flee. Conflicted between their loyalties to their king and princess, the guards side with the king and capture Martin. Once everyone is gone, Duriken tells Oskar that his children are liabilities and should be assassinated. However, this course of action is too far even for Oskar. Oskar retires to bed, accepting some medicine from Duriken. As he leaves, Duriken muses that Oskar will not be enjoying his excesses for much longer. Episode 9 - September 18, 1427, Vorona Scene 1 Tevoran and Co. is forced to hide in one of Zofia's safehouses due to the Voronese lockdown. Zofia attempts to kick them all out so she can restore her business, but the group refuses to leave. Ysabel notices that Tevoran is missing, and Ivan states that he is looking for work. Tevoran then enters the room and reveals that Prince Martin has been disinherited and is currently imprisoned. Tevoran decides to break Martin out of prison in order to earn his gratitude and a handsome reward. Ivan notices several problems with his plan, but realizes that he will most likely be ignored again. Tevoran admits that he does not have a plan to infiltrate the fortress yet. Zofia, overhearing the conversation, reveals that she has the floor plan of the entire Voronese palace. She reveals that the entrance to the underground tunnels is close to the underground dungeons where Martin is likely being held. Ivan points out that it would take weeks of labor to break in that way. Zofia offers her aid in breaking through to the prince in exchange for 80% of the profits. She and Tevoran haggle down to 50%. As Zofia leaves to begin preparing, Ysabel points out that Tevoran also lacks an escape plan, but he figures that Zofia will think of something. Ivan and Ysabel decide to keep an eye on Zofia to ensure that she does not betray the group again. Scene 2 Hearing a large amount of noise from downstairs, Tevoran finds Zofia adding a giant drill to her Hellcar, upgrading it into a Semi-Autonomous Helldrill. She explains that it can be operated either manually or automatically through a hopper on top that grinds organic matter into fuel. Zofia activates the Helldrill, which runs perfectly, much to Ysabel's surprise. Tevoran proceeds into the tunnel, but Aizu warns the group that their current course of action is dangerous. She believes that not everyone will survive the upcoming battle. However, Ivan dismisses her concerns and states that if she stays behind, nobody will miss her. Ysabel adds that she is not being forced to accompany them. As the two leave, Aizu decides to stay behind, although she is saddened by Ivan's disrespect and her own apparent uselessness. Scene 3 - Voronese Dungeons In the dungeons, Rudolf tortures his brother. Martin tries to warn him about Duriken's manipulation, but Rudolf refuses to listen. Before the torture can continue, the group hears a shaking noise. Rudolf, thinking he is going into withdrawal, tries to leave to get some drugs, but the Helldrill bursts through at this moment and kills his two guards. Tevoran and Co. arrive and attempt to rescue Martin, but Rudolf gets reinforcements and demands their surrender. Tevoran refuses and frees Martin, who grabs a nearby mace. The two brothers and their groups engage in a ferocious battle. Scene 4 A defeated Rudolf panics and flees to get his father. Martin decides to spare his brother, as he does not believe that he is a serious threat. Although confused, Martin is grateful for the group's rescue, and together with Tevoran and Co. flees through the tunnel they got in through. Ysabel wonders how they are supposed to stop the Voronese from following them, and Zofia reveals that she has built a self-destruct mechanism into the Helldrill which will collapse the tunnel. Ivan and Reynold attempt to pull the Helldrill back into the tunnel, but the wheels are jammed. Tevoran tries pushing a random button despite Zofia's warning, and accidentally triggers the self-destruct mechanism. Everyone except Reynold immediately flees; he sacrifices himself to drag the Helldrill into the tunnel and save the rest of the group. However, Aizu arrives and uses a strange power to telekinetically fling Reynold into the tunnel before pulling the Helldrill in herself. Scene 5 - Safehouse Back at the safehouse, Reynold laments Aizu's sacrifice. He explains what happened in the tunnels to the rest of the group, but Tevoran spares little sympathy for her. Ysabel notes that with Vadim and Aizu's deaths, their mortality rate is rising quickly. At this point, Martin demands to know who Tevoran and Co. is and why they rescued him. When Tevoran demands a reward, Martin points out that he has been disinherited and is most likely a wanted fugitive. Tevoran claims that he must have hidden caches of wealth somewhere, and Martin realizes he is now a hostage. He directs them to a stronghold in the countryside and offers their bounty if they can escort him there. He shoots down Zofia's suggestion of trying to turn him back in, pointing out that the Voronese will most likely simply kill them all. Zofia instead redirects the group towards an escape route through the sewers, much to Ivan's displeasure. Scene 6 - Sewers The group enters the sewers, not noticing Aizu's arm detaching itself from her body and beginning to move on its own. The disgusting odors quickly make Ivan nauseous. Tevoran encounters a group of sewer monsters and demands that Oksana exorcise them. Tevoran and Zofia begin to argue, but Martin demands the group focus on destroying the monsters. Scene 7 After the battle, Tevoran and Co. press forward to another part of the sewers. Zofia notes that the exit should not be much further. However, a blindfolded man demands to know who is trespassing on his territory, much to Tevoran's disgust. Zofia identifies him as the self-styled sewer shaman, a deranged individual who lives in the sewers and demands a toll in exchange for passage. When Zofia claims that he is harmless, he counters that he is the "god of the underworld". Ysabel attempts to shoot him, but he deflects the attack with a barrier. The shaman summons several minions, and a battle commences. Scene 8 - Wilderness After killing the sewer shaman and taking a short break, Tevoran and Co. finally break through to the surface. Martin elaborates that his safehouse is to the northwest and that they must get moving immediately. However, Duriken arrives. Martin identifies him and explains that he intends to drag Vorona into ruin by manipulating Oskar. Duriken demands the group surrender their "interesting new companion", referring to Aizu, but Martin has no idea who he is talking about. Martin and Ysabel both agree that simply killing him is a good idea. Tevoran explains that Aizu died in the Voronese dungeons. Martin is shocked to discover that Duriken has been hunting Aizu, and demands answers. However, Duriken refuses to elaborate and attacks. The group's most vicious battle yet ensues, but Tevoran and Co. ultimately emerge victorious. Scene 9 Duriken admits that the group has fought valiantly, although it is for naught, and advises them to leave Vorona before teleporting away. Martin swears revenge, but Tevoran reminds him of the payment he craves. Martin demands to know why both Vorona and Hrvain were after Aizu, but Zofia suggests that they reach shelter before answering his questions. Martin hopes that Vera has reached safety and decides that he will return to his father and restore his sanity one day, although he muses that he might need an army to do so. However, Tevoran informs him that he should spend less time talking about his goals and more time accomplishing them. Amused that even a common brigand such as Tevoran can occasionally give useful advice, Martin leaves with most of the group, leaving only Ivan, Tevoran, and Ysabel. Ysabel states that Zofia has outlived her usefulness and suggests dealing with her soon, but Tevoran dismisses her and states that she still has a role in his future plans. As Ysabel leaves, Ivan bemoans the political nightmare that Tevoran and Co. has gotten caught up in. Tevoran orders him to quit complaining and leaves. Ivan muses that he should soon get back to doing what he left home for in the first place before following. Epilogue - September 21, 1427, Vorona Scene 1 - Vorona Throne Room As Duriken returns from his battle with Tevoran and Co., the cloaked woman teleports in and greets him. Duriken states that her presence endangers them both and orders her to leave. The cloaked woman muses that her appearance must be making Duriken nervous, but Duriken counters that she looks absurd. The woman asks why Duriken has not killed Oskar yet, and Duriken states that all is proceeding as he plans and that undue haste will ruin everything. The woman states that she made it into Hrvain's inner circle in less than a year, but Duriken responds that she used unscrupulous methods to do so and that they must proceed cautiously. The woman continues by asking why Voronese soldiers have been scouring the western wilderness, but Duriken refuses to elaborate. However, the woman states that she knows what he is seeking and that he had better not betray her. Duriken responds in kind and states that although they have a common goal for the time being, that will eventually cease to be the case. The woman warns him that if his questionable actions continue, she will reconsider their arrangement. Duriken states that she will fail without him needing to lift a finger. The woman leaves, and Duriken muses that he will gain control of a certain "god-creature" and change the world forever; he also reveals the woman's name, Fallon. Scene 2 A campfire in the woods is seen. Category:Synopsis